


你的眼神

by nobodycareswhouare



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodycareswhouare/pseuds/nobodycareswhouare
Summary: 奎因以观鸟的借口观察菲欧娜被人发现的故事





	你的眼神

**Author's Note:**

> 学院架空，一见钟情

[lol] 菲欧娜/奎因 你的眼神

在遇见菲奥娜之前，奎因的眼里只有一望无际的苍穹。  
那是一个惹人生倦的寻常午后。少女拿着望远镜，在树荫下向太阳所在的方向望去。然而除了蓝天白云，狭小的镜头里并没有任何值得她欣喜若狂的滑翔者的身姿。  
奎因放下了望远镜，揉了揉酸痛的肩膀，准备换一个地方继续观鸟。  
当她快步掠过敞开的体育馆门口时，听到了一声怒喝。那是一个年轻的女声，但里面蕴含的气势却凛冽肃杀的让人不禁想要下意识的后退。  
奎因好奇的往馆里望了一眼。  
体育馆里面似乎在进行一场击剑比赛。  
面对着奎因的那名击剑选手正在对她的对手进行着猛烈的攻击。  
手执银剑的舞者与她勾勒出的金属色的银光一同在半空飞舞着。她的攻击优雅而精准，逼得对方节节后退。  
最后，伴随着又一声怒喝，那个一直主导着比赛的女人以一击完美的必杀赢得了裁判的胜负判决以及全场观众的喝彩。  
“菲欧娜！菲欧娜！菲欧娜——”  
奎因不由自主的举起了她的望远镜。圆形的视野范围内，奎因看见那名叫做菲欧娜的选手优雅的取下了她的头部护具，甩了甩玫红色的刘海，俨然就像一朵热情盛开在奎因眼睛里的蔷薇花，脸上细腻的汗珠，亦像晶莹的晨露，折射着耀眼的光。  
就在奎因下意识的在仔细观察她精致的五官的时候，菲欧娜忽然往奎因所在的方向看了一眼。在对上那双眼角上扬的狭长凤眼的那一瞬间，奎因立刻尴尬的放下了望远镜，像被路人惊起的小雀一样展翅逃开了。  
在迅速挪移的模糊镜头里，奎因依稀记得菲欧娜最后在对着她微笑。高倍数的望远镜甚至能让奎因看清她那像翎羽上的细绒一般的长长睫毛。奎因还记的菲欧娜抬起眸子的那一个瞬间，苍蓝色的眼瞳熠熠生辉，就像被彩霞点缀的晴空一般迷人。  
她的眼睛可真是漂亮呀。  
奎因这样想着。  
她的心砰砰的跳着，仿佛下一秒就要飞出胸腔一样。

从那以后，奎因的望远镜除了远眺天空寻找猛禽的功能之外，还多了一个观望菲欧娜的功能。  
身为理科生的她并不是那么相信心灵感应，因此总是肆无忌惮的举着望远镜进行着名义上为观测实际上被她同学希瓦娜和拉克丝一致认为是偷窥的行为。  
那一次菲欧娜看过来一定是一个意外。  
看着镜头里的菲欧娜已经走出了课室，奎因一边安慰着自己，一边悻悻的放下了望远镜。  
身为行动派的她在那次“惊鸿一瞥”事件之后不到一个星期，就已经掌握了菲欧娜的日程。她甚至还和菲欧娜的朋友薇恩走到了一起。她在通过和薇恩交流移动靶射击心得的空隙时间，从薇恩那里知道了菲欧娜之所以喜欢击剑是因为这项运动十分优雅。  
“她是个对自我要求很严格的人，那种贵族气质大概是与生俱来的。说实话，有时候我也受不了她那架势，明明天天想找人打架，却还要摆出高冷的模样。”薇恩这样说道。  
“……现在学击剑会不会已经太晚了？”奎因小声的嘟囔道。  
“你说什么？”  
“没什么，不用介意。”  
奎因把自己头上的鸭舌帽转了一百八十度，和薇恩打了招呼之后离开了射击场。  
“薇恩，一起吃晚餐吗？”  
奎因前脚刚走，菲欧娜就到了射击场。  
薇恩看了一眼挂在墙上的钟，忽然觉得事情有点蹊跷。  
她为了回应菲欧娜的晚餐邀请而冲她点了点头，却发现那人根本没有看向她，而是望着门口在发呆。  
薇恩推了推她的眼镜，镜片上反射出一道凛冽的白光。

几天之后，在寝室里小憩的奎因收到了要参加选修课补习的通知。  
她立刻打开笔记本电脑噼里啪啦的发起了回信。因为急着向发件人陈述她的成绩并没有差到需要参与补习，奎因并没有留意到发信人其实不是她课上的老师，而是德邦历史学习兴趣小组。  
“华洛，你说为什么这个世界上要存在历史课这种东西？哦，如果要把时间都花在背这些鼓噪乏味的东西上，我就没有时间去观察菲欧娜学姐了……”   
“菲欧娜！菲欧娜！菲欧娜！”奎因身旁的鹦鹉自顾自的叫了起来。它觉得重复这个主人时不时在它耳边叨念的名字，也许会让她心情好一点。  
“够了，华洛。”奎因拍掉了她的笔记本电脑，随手抛给她的鹦鹉一个小坚果。那鹦鹉满意的嚼了起来，倒也就这么安静了。

第二天放学，菲欧娜意外的出现在了奎因的课室外面。  
在希瓦娜和拉克丝震惊的眼神之下，奎因尴尬的放下了书包，小跑着出去了。  
“那个……菲欧娜学姐找我有事？”奎因捏紧了她胸前的望远镜。她很担心自己拿望远镜偷偷看菲欧娜的事情被她知道。脑里走马灯一样的在回想最近到底自己有没有在哪里露出了破绽。  
“嗯，我是来帮助你学习历史的。我们学生会有在监管学生各科的成绩，并会对有需要帮助的同学伸出援手。”菲欧娜望着她的眼睛说道，“你今天放学有空吗？我可以帮你补习一下。”  
“非常感谢……唔，菲欧娜学姐要不要来我家？”虽然直视菲欧娜漂亮的眼睛让她觉得有些紧张，不过奎因想了一下，决定还是不要因为矜持而错过如此好的机会。  
“好啊。你不用叫我菲欧娜学姐，叫我菲欧娜就好。”  
菲欧娜伸出了手，奎因愣了一下，她有点担心自己的手上因为紧张而沁出的汗会让菲欧娜觉得尴尬，但是又觉得让她一直把手晾在半空更失礼。最终她还是小心翼翼的把手递了过去，却意外的被紧紧的回握住了。  
“请多指教，奎因。”  
菲欧娜手既温暖又柔软。  
奎因不由自主的脸红了一下。她低下了头，没有发现菲欧娜一直在看着她微笑。

“请随意，家里现在只有我和我的鹦鹉，它的名字叫华洛……”奎因把书包放到了地上，马上就直奔去了华洛的身边。  
她必须得在华洛开口之前处理好一些事情。  
华洛显然并不知道它的主人为何神色慌张的向它跑过来。它伸长脖子张望着，发现奎因后面还跟着一个人。她有着玫红色的刘海和蔚蓝的眼睛，既张扬又高贵，和奎因有着完全不一样的气质。  
为了讨这位新来的客人欢心，它决定继续使出它最近的学得的看家绝活。  
“菲欧娜！菲欧娜！菲欧娜——”  
奎因绝望的看着她的鹦鹉欢快的叫起了今天第一次正式认识的学姐的名字。  
她有点儿不敢回过头去看菲欧娜的表情，尽管她已经听到了一阵阵上气不接下气的笑声。  
“你家的鸟，似乎很喜欢我呀。” 菲欧娜走到了奎因的身边，拍了拍她的肩膀。   
“哦，华洛快闭嘴……嗯，它天生就是这么热情。也许它看到美丽的女孩可能有点兴奋过了头，估计吓着了你……”奎因手忙脚乱的解释着，一直不敢扭头去看菲欧娜的表情。  
“真可惜了。我不能回应一只鸟的感情。” 菲欧娜若有所思， “不过如果是你的话……也许可以？”  
菲欧娜轻轻的在奎因耳边说道。她们俩离的很近，奎因甚至嗅到了菲欧娜身上淡淡的玫瑰花香。  
“因为我和你的距离，并没有你和天空的距离那么远呀。”  
奎因惊讶的回过头去。菲欧娜正用她蔚蓝色的眼睛盯着她看，里面仿佛有着那片她一直向往的苍穹。

在喊完最后一声“菲欧娜”之后，华洛张开翅膀飞出了房间。  
它也许需要一只鸟静一静，给里面的两个家伙留一点私人空间。

end

奎因：华洛又把所有功劳抢走了……  
菲欧娜：没事儿，我又不会和华洛谈恋爱。


End file.
